The overall objectives of the MBRS program at Rust College is to encourage and motivate minority students to consider careers in biomedical fields, and to create opportunities for Rust College biomedical research. Therefore, to accomplish our goals, we are proposing the following projects: (1) Academic enrichment program directed by Dr. S. Watson will provide students and faculty with the information on current research topics in the biomedical field through invited guest speaker series, workshops on biomedical techniques, attending scientific meetings, and getting biomedical research experiences on and off campus. (2) The research development and training of students will be conducted by Dr. E.S. Arafat on analysis of steroid metabolites in plasma of patients with premenstrual syndrome (PMS). It is hoped that his study will help us understand the etiology of PMS and lead to appropriate pharmacotherapy. (3) The study of a rapid cycling higher plant for environmental toxicity bioassay will be directed by Dr. M. Shafi and Mr. F. Osuji. The focal points of their study are to determine the most sensitive stage(s) of Brassica plant to use them for toxicity bioassays and to develop a protocol to produce Brassica through tissue culturing. (4) Dr. M. Virk will supervise the research on the effect of some dietary phenols on N- nitrosoproline formation in vitro and in vivo in rats. The goal of his study is to study the inhibitory effect of the phenolic components of smoked meats on the N-nitrosoproline formation in vitro and in vivo in rats from precursors L-proline nitrate. Six faculty members and ten undergraduate students will participate in the execution of this MBRS Program.